snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Hazel Ward
Personal Details Name: Hazel Ward D.O.B: 18th April 2057 Blood Status: Half-Blood Physical Description: Hazel is tall at 5’9, slim with curves and her hair is forever changing. Her hair is naturally blonde, however she goes through periods of having brunette and red hair she adores and currently has. Her eyes are bright blue, like most of her siblings and family members. Distinguishing Features: Her lips. Family Father’s Side Father :: Hayden Ward (2033) Step-Mother :: Gabriella Ward (2035) Half-Sisters :: Gemini (2056), Summer (2064), Myst (2065) Half-Brothers :: Ryder (2058), Thunder (2060), Kent (2067), Blake (2068) Mother’s Side Mother :: Melody Entienne (2037) Step-Father :: Francois Entienne (2030) (d. 2067) Half-Brothers :: Colin (2061), Logan (2063), Klaus (2064) and Jacques (2067) My cousin Marc (2056) grew up with us as his Mam had died when he was little and Francois was his legal guardian. Personality Hazel is optimistic, loving and slightly reckless. She has always had a fascination with love and her thirst for knowledge has spurred her search for answers. Hazel has the deep Scottish love for her family and is protective and will fight for the people she loves. She is hyper and can often be louder than she means to be but she may like the attention just a little bit… even though she prefers being at home just her and her partners. They make her happy and keep her sane. Leza inherited her Father’s ability to not give up until she has gained her goals and her mother’s capacity to realise that those goals are nothing without something to live for… and Hazel has everything she could ever hope to have in her life, and more. In fact, she has more than she ever dreamed she could have. Likes: Love; Her Partners Mammy and Boo; her VERY large family; coffee; rain and water; the colour red; collecting books and reading; chocolate; heels, skirts and being feminine; strawberries; cats; making and studying potions; people watching; Cofffee; coconuts; Cosgrach Culloden and Jasper Mitterbill Dislikes: Her VERY large family; hatred and loathing; selfish people; arrogant, bigoted and close-minded people; flat shoes; being bored; sitting still; being treated like a child; when she forgets to eat Strengths: Potions; Studying; Cooking; Being the mediator Shoulder to cry on; Being part of a huge support system; Charm work; Researching and discussions; Unconditional faith in the ones she loves; Being able to cope with little sleep; Being a family and team player Weaknesses: Having too much family, and not enough time; Getting too involved in her work and not realising how much time has passed; Being over-confident; Forgetting to eat Hobbies: Swimming; Walking in the rain; Spending time with Mammy and Boo; Watching Boo compete with Mammy; Reading; Studying (something that she never thought she would say); Meeting with Cosgrach Culloden to discuss new Potion techniques and advancements; Cooking; Walking in general Other: Wand: 10 ¼” Rock Whitebeam wand with an ash wood handle with gold inlay, Dragon Heartstring Core, Pliant Transportation: Apparation Patronus: Siamese Cat Amortentia: Strawberries; Coconut; Rain Boggart: Being alone, having no loved ones. Pet(s):Two girlfriends? No, she doesn’t have any pets. History Growing up, unlike most of her Ward siblings, with part custody shared between her parents it made Hazel gain an excellent relationship with all of her siblings. She split the holidays between the Ward and Entienne households and spent school terms looking out for her younger siblings - while annoying Marc, Gemini and their older family, friends and relations. It was her job, surely? Growing up with so many of her closest friends and family at Hogwarts was both a joy and annoying for Hazel; however she stayed close to three of her friends, twins Benedict and William and their cousin Hope and had an instant connection with her fellow Slytherin, Margaret Maybury. To this day, the five are still close; while the three girls have slowly evolved from friends into… something more. The three girls started to rent an apartment in London when they finished Hogwarts, and have since bought the apartment since they loved it so much. Hazel continued her education at the Edinburgh Campus of the Wizarding University. She studied Advanced Potions and Behavioural Studies with an overall aim of joining the Department of Mysteries once she graduated in 2079. She joined the Love Division in the Department of Mysteries in January 2080, when they were hiring. She joined as a Love Specialist, and in 2081 she was moved to being a potioneer, now that she had the knowledge she needed to pair with her potion skills. In 2084, Hazel decided to go back to University with the full support of her Department Head, Jasper Mitterbill. She decided to study for a two year, Master’s degree in Potions at the same time as participating in field work to continue learning about love and its different permutations. Having graduated in August, she is continuing her consultancy work until January. In October, her long-term girlfriend Hope Cameron proposed to their girlfriend Margaret Maybury and herself and both witches said yes even if they were slightly shocked. Though, why they were shocked is anyone’s guess as they have been together in some form or another since they were fifteen-sixteen years old. With a Masters degree under her belt and more life and love experience she is hoping to return to her job as a Love Potioneer. Former Occupation(s) *Consultant; Working with businesses and companies who deal with Love in any form while completing her MA 2084- December 2086 *Unspeakable and Love Potioneer; The Ever-Locked Room, Department of Mysteries 2081 - August 2084 *Unspeakable and Love Specialist; The Ever-Locked Room, Department of Mysteries 2080 - December 2080 *Researcher; Rouster and Burleigh Research Corporation 2079 - December 2079 *Unspeakable Intern, General Helper, Dogs-body; Six-Month Apprenticeship, Department of Mysteries 2075 - December 2075 Education Qualifications: *MA in Potions 2084 - August 2086 Wizarding University, Edinburgh Campus *Faculty Award for Excellence in Potions 2086 Wizarding University, Edinburgh Campus *BA in Advanced Potions and Behavioural Studies 2075 - June 2079 Wizarding University, Edinburgh Campus *Apparation Test 2073 - June 2074 Her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry NEWTs: in 2075 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry :: Slytherin *Care of Magical Creatures :: O *Charms :: O *Defense Against the Dark Arts :: E *Herbology :: O *Muggle Studies :: O *Potions :: O *Transfiguration :: O OWLs: in 2073 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry :: Slytherin/indent *Astronomy :: E *Care of Magical Creatures :: O *Charms :: O *Defense Against the Dark Arts :: E *Herbology :: O *History of Magic :: E *Muggle Studies :: O *Potions :: O *Transfiguration :: O Profile Template made by Tegz Editing and Extra Coding done by Me. Thank you <3 Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2075 Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Mysteries